Princess of Mine
by expressingyourself
Summary: Bella is committed to someone already, but she seems unsatisfied... good thing someone is there to sate her unfulfilled needs. OOC, AH, All human. *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! This is my first one-shot, and first lemon. Hope you all like it!_

_A/N 2: OCTOBER 15, 2013 | So FF deleted this last Oct. 4, I'm re-posting this as Princess of Mine. I'm planning to extend this with a few more chapters, about two or three more. Since RL is still kind of shitty right now, I'll update towards the end of October. (P.S: If you want to suggest some scene you want to happen between James and Bella, just hit that review button~)_

Seeing him already sitting on the bed inside his room, Bella admires him from his messy dirty blond hair, she remembered when his hair was long and tied to the back of his head, to his muscular chest with a smattering of hair, to his strong arms, to his long, thick and juicy cock already standing and waiting for her attention.

Slowing taking off her tight red dress she wore to her husband's celebratory dinner, he stares at her drinking in her creamy white skin, her long legs that goes on for miles especially with those fuck me heels she's wearing, and those luscious tits that is emphasized by her dress, he still can't believe her husband doesn't pleasure her. She always calls him to fuck, him being her step-brother doesn't even bother her.

He has always lusted over her step-sister when her mother and his father got married when they are sixteen. She's the family's little princess, always spoiling her with her love for books and gadgets. When they were eighteen, he caught her masturbating inside her room using a dildo and ever since then she has always been his dirty fantasy.

When they graduated college, she met her husband Alec. Three years after their wedding he found her in their house, when he went by to borrow her Jeep, fingering herself on the couch while saying his name, she didn't even stopped fucking herself when she saw him. Rather, she spreads her legs more and signaled him to eat her pussy. After that, he fucked her against the couch in different positions, making her scream out in pleasure; they've lost count how many times they came. And that was the day they started fucking.

She admitted to him after their last round on the couch that she fantasized about him ever since she saw him fucking his girlfriend when they were nineteen. She only agreed to the marry Alec because he is loaded, and she thought the marriage would make her lose her lusty feelings over James, but Alec is not good in bed. Bella says she has to fake her orgasm every time they have sex.

Her husband is always away on business trips, and when he is home he is always busy with his company, making their rendezvous frequent. Lengthy fucking session that goes into days without breaking except when eating; but when Alec is around they fuck at James' house.

Now only clad in her red corset and black heels, James signaled her to turn around, she did so and bended over pushing her ass out. She knows how much he likes her ass. After a few seconds she felt him move toward her and caress her ass. "So beautiful," he said "Want me to spank your pretty ass? Huh?" He lifts his hand and it landed hard on her right ass cheek. She moans in pleasure. "You are such a slut Bella." He spanked her ass more, each spank making her wet. After five more strikes, he caressed her cheeks and said "My handprint looks so good on your ass my slutty princess."

He left her there and resumed his sitting position on the bed. "Stay like that and take off those shoes." James said. She took off her heels slowly and rubs her hand around her ankles. He can positively see Bella's juices coating the edges of her panties. He can't help but to stroke his cock. "Now stand up, turn around and strip for me. I have to see those tits." She followed his command and turned around. Stripping off her corset, revealing her perky breasts, she looked him in the eyes, seeing pure lust swimming in his irises.

"How do you want me?" Bella asks while he is rubbing his shaft while watching her walk towards him. While staring at him, Bella straddles his hips, ceasing his rubbing, feeling his hardness swell as her panty-clad pussy rubs on his hard cock hitting the most sensitive part of her. "That feels so good!" she moans.

He can't take off his eyes over her milky white breasts hovering over his face. He wound his arms around her small waist, making her dusty rose nipples closer to his mouth. He breathes in her scent, strawberries and freesia. "Ahhh... you smell delicious," He says before capturing her left nipple in his mouth.

Bella moans loudly when James suckles her, "Harder James," she says, he bit her nipple then flicked his tongue on her hard and sensitive nub. "AHHHH!" She arches her body towards his mouth and grinds her hips on his hard cock.

James holds her tighter and changes his suckling to her other breast. "You like that huh? You like it when I bite your hard nipple?" He engulfs his mouth over her right nipple and swirls his tongue around it. He thrusts on her swiveling hips, making her groan in pleasure. "Ughhh... James! So hard and thick!"

Sensing her impending climax, he carries her, holding her ass and drops her down against the bed, pushing her legs apart and ripping off her tiny red panties. "You're so wet my slutty princess." Releasing one of his hands, he drags his middle finger on her sopping wet pussy, she bucks off her hips. "And so sensitive," he circles her opening with his fingers. "I'm gonna have so much fun eating your pussy my princess, but first..." He plunges two digits into her, hard. "JAMES! AHHH!" She writhes on the bed; her pussy making wet noises as his fingers fucks her. He put his thumb over her clit and rubs it roughly.

As he finger fucks her pussy, he licks and sucks her left nipple simultaneously her pussy juices are running down his hand, pleasure covering her face. He then curls his fingers against her g-spot and Bella screams "Right there!"

"You can't cum yet, princess." He pulls his fingers out and releases his mouth on her breast, raising his fingers to his mouth as he licks her pussy juice coated digits. "You taste delicious." He covers her body with his, flattening her tits against his chest, and kisses her deeply.

She moaned, tasting her juices on his tongue. She pulled back and said "Fuck me with your tongue James. Please, please, I need you so fucking badly." She rubs her sweat slicked breast to his equally sticky chest and moans. "Please! I need to cum!"

"No need to beg, princess." He smiles as he kisses downward her body. Reaching her collarbones, her cleavage, the swell of her tits, her navel, and her hips. He brushes his stubbly jaw in her hips and licks downward, finally reaching her sopping wet pussy. "You're dripping wet!" Her juices trickle down onto the sheets and the spot can be much seen.

He then grabs her ass, lifts them to his face and slowly licks her, from her opening to her swollen pussy lips and her engorged clit. "JAMES! OHH! SO GOOD!"she screams. She arches her pussy more toward him; James licks and eats her furiously. From her clit, he draws figure eights and nibbles on her clit. "You taste great!" he says before burrowing his tongue into her opening. He plunges his tongue back and forth, and licks her opening thoroughly. Her essence driving him crazy with lust. He holds her hips hard and further sinks his mouth onto her.

"JAMES! OH JAMES! I'M SO CLOSE!" Sensing her approaching release he shoves three fingers inside her, curls them and finds that spongy spot and rubs roughly. He then puts his mouth over her clit and sucks hard, and then bites it hard.

"OH OH OH! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" She bucks her hips and arches off the bed, pleasure radiating from the top of her head to the points of her toes. She is feeling white hot flame licking her whole body in ecstasy.

James then crawled up to her and fucks her mouth with his tongue, and then spreads her legs, opens her pussy lips and thrusts his thick cock into her. Both groans into each other's mouth as they revel in how her pussy grips his cock in spasms. "OH MY GOD! JAMES! FUCK ME!" she told him loudly as she comes undone on his first thrust.

"Oh my slutty princess, I'm going to fuck you so hard you cannot walk tomorrow," he grabs both of her hands and puts them on the handcuffs on the rails of the top of his bed. He pulls out his cock and rolls her on her chest, raises her ass and shoves his cock into her awaiting pussy and presses into her as far as he could. He could see her juices running down her thighs as Bella moans and James pulled out until barely the tip of his cock was inside her before plunging back in again.

She grabs the chains on the handcuffs as he thrusts again and again. James then drapes his body on her back as he roughly fondles her breasts and squeezes her nipples. "You're so tight, my slutty princess," James said as he fucks her hard from behind. The sounds of his thighs slapping against her ass and their grunts and moans can be heard. His sweat is dripping down his face and dropping into Bella's back as he pushes into her.

He looks down on where are they connected and can't help but moan and fuck her harder when he sees his cock disappearing into her slick and tight cunt. "Oh James! Bury that big fat juicy cock into my tight pussy!" He shoves his cock deeper into her and then stills to uncuff her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a sitting position, his front to her back, pushing her tits up. "OH! YOU'RE IN SO DEEP!" He settles one of his hands on her hip and guides her up and down on his cock.

"Ride me, princess" He holds her both of her wrists as she bounces up and down on his cock. "YES! YES! YES!" Bella screams. Feeling her pussy tighten as he pounds his cock as she's going down "I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" He thrusts into her harder as she throws back her head and cums.

"Oh that's it princess, cum around my cock!" He reaches around and rubs her clit roughly, making her squeal and cum again. She's still not finished cumming when he rolls her on her back, lifts her ankles to his shoulders, grips her hips and plunges his cock inside her. "OH JAMES! Fuck me more!" He feels the inner walls of her pussy clenches further and a gush of pure liquid heat coats his cock as he pulls out only leaving the tip and pushes inside again.

"I'm not done fucking your tight pussy my princess." He resumes fucking her pussy with all his strength as he sucks on one of her nipples; she pressed my head further to her and her hands tangled in his hair and grips hard.

"So good! So good! Your big cock feels so good inside me!" She groans and keeps chanting James' name as he pleasures her. "AH! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!" He can feel her pussy tightening again, ready for another orgasm. And this time James can't hold back his release.

"So tight Bella! I'm gonna cum!" He grips her waist as he pounds into her. "Cum inside me James! I want you to fill my pussy with your cum," He lifts her ass, making his cock sink further inside her cunt as he thrust harder and rougher until he exploded inside her, also triggering her orgasm.

"Oh Bella!" He shoves his cock into her as he possibly could and releases thick ropey cum inside her. Her pussy is milking his cock for all he is worth.

Thrusting slowly until his cock softens, he pulls out of her and crawls down to taste his cum mixed with hers. He moaned at the salty but delicious taste, he rubs his fingers around her pussy coating his hand and shoves them to her mouth. "Taste us my slutty princess." Bella moans as she tastes their mixed cum. He then licks her further until she's clean. When the last traces of their cum was gone from Bella, James covered her body with his, seeing her limp with sexual bliss.

"How is that my slutty princess?" He kisses her lips slowly until she responded.

"Hmmmm... I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow," she giggles.

They wrapped their bodies around each other, his hand landing on her ass and her hands rested against his chest, as sleep takes them, she hums with pleasure as she thinks what would their morning fuck fest will be, know how insatiable James is.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know, I said around the end of October... but inspiration strikes and this came out. A bit short but, explains more of their back stories. So, this is gonna be around ten chapters more or less. Enjoy the chapter! =))

_A few weeks later..._

Bella's husband, Alec, just left for the airport. He's going to Indonesia for some business conference, making him gone for at least two weeks. That morning before he left, Bella gave him a blowjob to sate his hunger and for him not to be suspicious about her side fucks with James.

Even though Bella have sex with both men, she can't get pregnant due to the removal of her uterus when she's twenty-one due to some infection she had.

She's in their mansion, sitting in the balcony connected to the master's bedroom wearing only her robe and nothing underneath, sipping tea while the cool afternoon breeze wafted from the nearby lake when her phone signaled a received text message.

**I'll be there in an hour, two at most. Got tied up at the office.**

**Surprise me, princess.**

**J x**

Her pussy flooded with her arousal, good thing she's not wearing any underwear. Thinking what to wear, she went to her walk in closet adjacent to the other side of the balcony. Spying the sexy apron still wrapped with plastic, she got an amazing idea.

~P-o-M~

Signing the last of the contracts for Alec's investment, James stands up, shuts the computer and closed his briefcase. He left his office, said goodbye to his secretary, and strode to the parking lot before some eager interns proposition him for drinks, he works as the chief financial officer in the biggest loan company in the state.

He thought of what would his princess wear for him tonight. Her husband will be out of the country for at least two weeks, giving them thirteen days at most to fuck and pleasure each other. He already placed a leave for a week to the office, making sure to be with Bella while Alec is away. Thinking of the things he wants to do to her, his cock grew inside his pants making walking a bit hard.

He fished out his phone and texted Bella.

**Walking to the car.**

**See you in 30 minutes.**

**Can't wait to feel that pussy.**

**J x**

Arriving at Bella's sprawling mansion, he opened the door and got assaulted by the delicious smells swirling inside the premises.

"Princess?" James called out.

"Kitchen." Bella shouted back. He walked through the massive foyer and turned towards Bella's favorite part of the mansion. She is a great cook; hers is the only cooking that would make him salivate like a rabid dog, apart from her very sinful body.

Dropping his briefcase on one of the many tables around the house, he walked towards where he can hear her humming. The vision he saw once he reached the kitchen stopped him.

Long cascading brown hair.

Smooth silky white skin.

Beautiful shoulders.

And a fucking sexy apron hiding his favorite mounds.

If you can call that white lace thing covering her an apron.

~P-o-M~

Bella is putting the finishing touches on the cake that she is frosting when she heard his gasp. She knows the apron she is wearing is making him hard. Since she is standing behind the center island in her massive kitchen, he still can't see her whole.

The strings tied loosely at her nape, the hem of the apron just skims the middle of her thighs and when she turns around, he'll see just a bow tied in her back and her sweet bare bottom.

It's always been his fantasy to see her as a naughty Betty Crocker, cooking in the kitchen in just an apron and nothing else.

"Good evening, baby." She said, feeling his eyes feasting on all the skin she's showing, she comes around the island and passes him to open the fridge. When he saw her bare ass, she heard him groan and mutter to himself.

"Did you have a good time in the office today?" She rummages the things around the fridge the cold air hitting her nipples, making it hard and protrude against the lace that covers it.

She felt his hand caressing her butt, biting her lip to smother the moan coming out. "Do you enjoy teasing me, Princess?" he asked while his hands are molding the cheeks of her ass. She closes the fridge and held on to the handle.

~P-o-M~

James glides his hands upward toward her shoulders and massages them. He presses his clothed cock to her ass, moaning at feeling of her bare skin.

"Goddamn it Princess, I missed you" He grumbled. They haven't had sex for a while; the last time was the morning of Alec's celebratory dinner a few weeks ago. There are no feelings whatsoever in their arrangement, just pure physical need for each other.

James has been single for as long as been Bella's married. He still hasn't found that one person, and it doesn't bother him. Even though he knows that she still have sex with Alec, it doesn't matter to him. He just appreciates how insatiable his stepsister is and he is there to sate her ravenous libido.

Bella wiggles her ass, returning James to the present. "James, please..." she begs. Her hips rolling over and over his cock.

He grips her hips, spinning her around and presses her on the cold surface of the fridge. He plunges his hands to her hair, pulling it to expose her sweet neck. "What do you want, princess?" he asks against the spot that drives her wild.

"You really like teasing me like this don't you? Naughty girls like you needs a lesson or two, right Princess?" He rasped before pulling her hair harder and licks her exposed neck, Bella groans in pleasure. He sucks the side of her neck, "Oh James!" He bites the skin, marking her.

He releases his hold on her hair and holds her nape, pushing her head to meet his mouth halfway. He kisses her like a man possessed, sucking off her taste. He licks her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and met his tongue moaning at the taste of him. His hands wander down and pinch her hard nipple. She moans into his mouth, as he traps her hard peak between his thumb and forefinger and squeezes continuously.

She pulled back and pants harshly; she strips him off of his blazer and tie as he continues nipping at her neck. "Damn princess, I need to feel your pussy squeezing my cock!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the closest counter, turning her around and pushes her on her shoulders. "Fuck me James!" she screams.

James stripped his shirt, unbuckled his belt and opened his fly. Dropping his pants he spanks her right ass cheek, "Yes!" Bella cried. He strikes her again and again until her skin pinked, she moans every time his hand spanks her. He tested her slit for arousal, delighting we he felt juices coating her thighs "God you're so wet..."

He inserted two fingers inside, preparing her for his cock. He immediately found that rough spot and stroked it, her pussy muscles tightening due to pleasure. "RIGHT THERE! UGHHHH" Bella screams.

He removed his fingers, making her whimper, "Shhh, shhh, shhh." James muttered, aligning his cock toward her opening and thrusts inside burying himself to the hilt. "God, fuck yes." Bella moans.

He grunts at the tightness of her pussy, after all the fucking they've done it made no sense for her to be still this tight. He pulls back and pushed right back, making short hard thrusts. "Harder!" Bella commands.

James gripped her waist, his fingers digging into soft skin. He loves fucking her like this, he reaches deeper into her. He repeatedly rams his cock into her, their sweat slicked skin slapping each other. Her hips are digging into the edge of the counter because of how hard his thrusts are. Her moans and grunts fueling his hunger. "Oh fuck James, oh, oh, oh!" Her knuckles is turning white from gripping the counter so hard.

"Yes, Princess! So fucking good!" He spanks her ass, making her groan and her pussy tighten. He reaches around and finds her swollen clit, rubbing once. "Fu-u-u-u-u-ck!" Bella screams and pushes back against him as he repetitively surges into her. James rubs her clit again and again feeling her close to completion.

Feeling his orgasm coming he pushes one slick finger into her ass, as her pussy contracts at the motion. He pumps continuously against her chasing his own. "Come with me, Princess." He says before his climax overtakes him, his vision turning blank as whit hot pleasure consumes him. "OH! FU-U-UCK! JAMES!" Her pussy tightens immediately before cumming, her juices flowing down his hard member, her body losing power and sags against the counter.

He thrust lazily against her, riding her orgasm and waiting for her to come down from the high. He pulls out of her pussy and watches their cum run down her thighs.

"Fuck Princess, I needed that." He spins her around gently, facing him and sweetly kissed her. "Glad to be of service, sir." He smiles at him and kisses him again, his hands groping her ass.

~P-o-M~

After James cleans Bella, she went back to the task she's doing before he fucked her. He went to the spare bedroom just for him to grab some clothes. Alec doesn't know about anything she does, all he do is business and business. The whole house is equipped with security cameras, but she shut those down after he left. All of his henchmen knows what she do, they are the ones who told her about Alec's indiscretion when he's away. The guys are her high school friends, they are thick as thieves with James and Bella.

Alec's father was the one who killed Bella's father, she found out about it a year after they graduated college. She overheard Alec and his father talking about it. How her father almost busted the illegal trade the company was doing many, many years ago.

Alec didn't know, but he's losing millions day by day. James is transferring the money to multiple accounts, Alec doesn't trace it since he trusted his accounting to his henchmen. That was just one point of fucking up Alec's life. His father died a month after I overheard them talking, one of the guys poisoned him that resulted to a heart attack. His mother is died when she gave birth, and both of his parents are the only child so there's no one else to help him but himself.

When Bella met Alec, he's this recluse whose got a penchant for business, for four years in college the only person he got along with is Bella. Since there wasn't a pre-nup when they got married she's entitled to everything Alec owns. The guys are just biding their time to kill Alec too, the money they have is enough to cover all of them for life.

~P-o-M~

James shuffled in the kitchen, seeing her lost in thought. He knows she's thinking about her father again, how Alec's father is the mastermind of it all. After the guys kill Alec, they would close and liquidate the company, after that they would build another one. It's just a matter of time when.

He walked toward her and hugged her from behind. "It's gonna be over soon, Princess" He whispered. A small smile formed on her lips. "So what's for dinner, Betty Crocker?" He asked, a chuckle coming out from Bella.

"Come on, I made your favorite." She patted his hands and went to get their dinner. Seeing her bare bottom, he groaned mentally. Fuck, the girl is going to kill him.


End file.
